


Irresistible

by alynwa



Series: UNCLE Has a Cat! [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	

“Go away!  I’m busy!” Napoleon was pleased to now hear silence in the hallway.  
  
Ten minutes later, the door slid open to reveal Illya with Morris trailing behind him.  The kitten immediately ran to the CEA and half – jumped, half – climbed into his lap.  Smiling down he said, “What?  I tell you I’m busy and you wait for Illya to let you in?”  Stroking Morris’ fur, he opined, “You love me! I’m irresistible.”  
  
The Russian snorted.  “The affection of one cat hardly makes you irresistible.  Morris is equally fond of the kitchen staff.”  
  
“Stop trying to burst my bubble.”  
  
“Blockhead.”


End file.
